Mal día
by Lian Black
Summary: Bueno se que molesto con mis fics pero este me gusto como me quedo, un día gris para el pueblo de fumbari-oka, día de mala suerte para cierta sacerdotisa rubia.


_N__/A: Primero que nada quiero aclarar que este fic es un regalo para mi amiga Xris ya que a ella le gusta la pareja YOH/ANNA, espero que te guste,  es algo fuera de mi estilo, espero que te guste_ _Mal Día_ By Lian Black 

_Un día gris anunciaba en el pequeño pueblo de Fumbari-oka, un día de mala suerte para cierta sacerdotisa._

_Anna Kyoyama estaba meditando en el patio de la pensión Asakura, tenía los ojos cerrados pero aun así podía sentir todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor._

_En eso siente un par de ojos que la estaban observando, la rubia tomo un pelota de tenis que tenía cerca de ella y se la aventó al mirón, que en este caso era su prometido,  el joven Yoh Asakura._

_Para mala suerte de ella, la pelota dio al marco de la ventana, esta choco y reboto hacia ella dándole en plena frente._

_Yoh salio como un rayo de la ventana para ir a ver como se encontraba Anna después de semejante golpe._

_Esta se hallaba inconsciente en el suelo con un pequeño moretón en la frente causa del golpe._

_Al poco rato la itako despertó, ya no se encontraba en el jardín sino que estaba en su futón, tenía puesto su yukata y una bolsa de hielo en la zona del golpe._

_- Auch- se había presionado el moretón._

_Estaba enojada, OH! si que lo estaba, si no fuera por su curioso prometido no tendría ahora ese golpe en la frente, ni tampoco le dolería su cabeza._

_Se levanto, se vistió para salir de cuarto._

_- Te encuentras bien- se escucho la voz del castaño que se agachaba para observarla._

_En esos años el joven shaman se había dado un gran estirón, le llevaba como dos cabezas a la rubia. Ella también había crecido pero no tanto como él y estaba bien desarrollada como para ser una chica de 17 años._

_Anna no se limito a responderle,  solo siguió su camino._

_Yoh la siguió con la mirada, ¿acaso había hecho algo como para que se molestase con él? y si era así, ¿Qué hizo? pues no lo sabía._

_Frunció el ceño, ya que le molestaba a veces ser algo distraído y no se daba cuenta de su  forma de actuar enfrente de ella._

_Pensó por un largo rato y no se le ocurrió nada del ¿por que ella estaba enojada? así que solo le dijo a ella que iba a salir y que dentro de un rato volvería, la itako no le respondió y siguió mirando la televisión mientras comía sus galletas favoritas._

_Fuera de la Pensión..._

_Estaba pensando en como hacer que Anna lo perdonara, y no se le ocurrió mejor idea que comprarle un regalo. Sabía perfectamente que a ella le gustaba._

_Tomo rumbo camino hasta el centro del pueblo, allí en búsqueda de la sorpresa._

_En la pensión..._

_Anna caminaba por los pasillos, le gustaba hacer eso cuando se encontraba sola, no tenía ninguna interrupción de ninguna clase, ya que por fin había exorcizado el lugar._

_Entro a la cocina puso a calentar agua para preparar un poco de té y esperar a que su prometido llegase._

_El agua ya estaba hirviendo, Anna tomo una taza y dentro de este, le puso el saquito._

_Pero cuando tomo la tetera, se olvido agarrar un repasador y se quemo la mano._

_Soltó de inmediato la tetera junto con la taza que se rompió en mil pedazos, y el agua caliente se desparramo por todo el piso._

_- Rayos- se dijo así misma._

_Salio de la cocina para ir al cuarto donde habían puesto todas las cosas de limpieza, en el camino no se dio cuenta que su brazo estaba cerca del jarrón blanco con bordes azules y lo volteo._

_- Por Kami, acaso hoy no era su día?- se pregunto._

_Entro al cuarto, no le gustaba estar allí ya que era muy cerrado no había ni una sola ventana._

_Se fue hasta el fondo,  donde se encontraba la escoba y la palita, cuando  volvió para salir, se encontró con una sorpresa y era que la puerta estaba cerrada y solo se abría por afuera._

_En definitiva era un mal día para ella..._

_Comenzó a golpear fuertemente la puerta y a llamar a Yoh, pero luego se acordó que este no se encontraba._

_Se desespero, odiaba estar en un lugar tan cerrado, odiaba los cuartos así. Tenía miedo... mucho miedo._

_Lagrimas silenciosas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, no aguanto más. Se arrodillo junto a la puerta y abrazó sus piernas, escondiendo su rostro. Temblaba a más no poder._

_El miedo era tan grande que comenzó a sentir que el aire le comenzaba a faltar, pero lo que ella no sabía era que solo era un pensamiento de ella porque en realidad si había aire en ese lugar._

_Comenzó a agitarse, se desespero y volvió a golpear la puerta con todas sus fuerzas._

_A dos cuadras de la pensión..._

_Yoh estaba contento, por fin había encontrado el regalo perfecto para Anna después de tanto ajetreo que había dado para poder encontrarlo._

_Miro hacia el cielo y suspiro. Cerró solo por un momento los ojos, sin dejar de caminar._

_De golpe abrió los ojos, algo no andaba bien y entonces comenzó a correr hacia la pensión..._

_Entro, llamo a Anna pero no consiguió respuesta, lo hizo nuevamente pero nada ocurría, se comenzó a preocupar._

_Busco por toda la pensión pero no había indicio alguno de Anna, paro de golpe había un lugar donde no se fue a fijar y ese era el cuarto de limpieza, bueno así lo llamaba el porque hay estaban todas las cosas de limpieza. Pasó por la cocina antes de ir y vio que en el piso estaba la taza y la tetera._

_Siguió caminando para encontrarse con el jarrón en el mismo estaba que la taza._

_Comenzó a oír unos golpes eran leves pero al fin y al cabo golpes._

_Abrió la puerta y allí se encontraba ella acurrucada en un rincón, estaba asustada._

_Se acerco lentamente hasta Anna._

_- Annita?- dijo dulcemente Yoh._

_La joven al sentir la voz de su prometido se levanto para luego abrazarlo, cosa que provoco un leve sonrojo por parte del shaman._

_- Tenía tanto miedo- dijo entre sollozos- Por que tardaste tanto?_

_Yoh se acordó del regalo y las dos rosas que había comprado para ella. Le agarro de la mano para guiarla hasta el comedor._

_Allí la sentó, él hizo lo mismo y le dio el pequeño paquetito y las rosas._

_La rubia lo miro extrañada. Abrió el regalo y una leve sonrisa se poso en sus labios._

_Era lo que ella había visto días atrás en una vidriera del centro... era un conejito de felpa, color canela y en una parte de las orejas unas manchitas rosadas(N/A: la tela con la que estaba hecho el conejito es como las de las toallas), aparte de eso estaba adornado con un lazo de color blanco._

_Yoh le quito aquel lazo y se la coloco en la muñeca derecha._

_Anna lo miro a los ojos, estaba feliz._

_- Perdóname por haberte molestado el día de hoy- dijo Yoh, rompiendo el silencio._

_- No importa- dijo Anna - Pero... ¿por que este regalo?_

_- Por tres simples cosas- dijo Yoh- 1º una forma de disculpa, 2º porque hoy cumplimos 7 años de novios (N/A: Formalmente o sea que el se lo pidió y no solo por el compromiso que tienen ) y 3º hoy es tu cumpleaños._

_Después de eso le regalo un tierno beso en los labios._

**_Fin_**

****

**_N/A:_**

****

**_Que les pareció? les gusto? Si o no?_**

****

**_Espero que si, va a mi no me gusto... me salio algo feito. Trate de hacer otro estilo de escritura pero no me salio._**

****

**_Bien podrán apreciar que en este fic le puse un miedo a Anna y es que tiene claustrofobia (Miedo a estar encerrada), no se que les pareció?_**

****

**_Ustedes deciden._**

****

**_R/R?_**

****

**_Please._**

****

**_Mal Día_**

****

**_By _**

****

**_Lian Black_**

****

**_Un día gris anunciaba en el pequeño pueblo de Fumbari oka, un día de mala suerte para cierta sacerdotisa._**

****

**_Anna Kyoyama estaba meditando en el patio de la pension Asakura, tenía los ojos cerrados pero aun así podia sentir todo lo que ocurria a su alrededor._**

****

**_En eso siente un par de ojos que la estaban observando, la rubia tomo un pelota de tenis que tenía cerca de ella y se la avento al miron, que en este caso había sido su prometido el joven Yoh Asakura._**

****

**_Para mala suerte de ella, la pelota dio al marco de la ventana, esta choco y revoto hacia ella dandole en plena frente._**

****

**_Yoh salio como un rayo de la ventana para ir a ver como se encontraba Anna despues de semejante golpe._**

****

**_Esta se hallaba inconsiente en el suelo con un pequeño moreton en la frente causa del golpe._**

****

**_Al poco rato la itako desperto, ya no se encontraba en el jardín sino que estaba en su futon, tenía puesto su yukata y una bolsa de hielo en la zona del golpe._**

****

**_- Auch- se habia presionado el moreton._**

****

**_Estaba enojada, oh! si que lo estaba, si no fuera por su curioso prometido no tendría ahora ese golpe en la frente, ni tampoco le doleria su cabeza._**

****

**_Se levanto, se bistio para salir de cuarto._**

****

**_- Te encuentras bien- se escucho la voz del castaño que se agachaba para observarla._**

****

**_En esos años el joven shaman se había dado un gran estiron, le llebaba como dos cabezas a la rubia. Ella tambien había crecido pero no tanto como él y estaba bien desarrollada como para ser una chica de 17 años._**

****

**_Anna no se limito a responderle solo siguio su camino._**

****

**_Yoh la siguio con la mirada, ¿acaso había hecho algo como para que se molestase con él? y si era así, ¿Qué hiso? pues no lo sabía._**

****

**_Fruncio_****_ el ceño ya que era muy distraído y no se daba cuenta de si forma de actuar enfrente de ella._**

****

**_Penso_****_ por un largo rato y no se le ocurrio nada del poque ella estaba enojada. Así que solo le dijo a ella que iba a salir y que dentro de un rato volvería, la itako no le respondio y siguio mirando la televisión mientras comia sus galletas favoritas._**

****

**_Fuera de la Pensión..._**

****

**_Estaba pensando en como hacer que Anna lo perdonara, y no se le ocurrio mejor idea que comprarle un regalo. Sabia perfectamente que a ella le gustaba._**

****

**_Tomo rumbo camino hasta el centro del pueblo, allí emn busqueda de la sorpresa._**

****

**_En la pensión..._**

****

**_Anna caminaba por los pasillos, le gustaba hacer eso cuando se encontraba sola, ya que no tenia ninguna interrupción de ninguna clase, ya que por fin había exsorcizado el lugar._**

****

**_Entro a la cosina puso a calentar agua para preparar un poco de té y esperar a que su prometido llegase._**

****

**_El agua ya estaba hirviendo, Anna tomo un taza y dentro de este, le puso el saquito._**

****

**_Pero cuando tomo la tetera, se olvido agarrar un repasador y se quemo la mano._**

****

**_Solto_****_ de inmediato la tetera junto con la taza que se rompio en mil pedazos, y el agua caliente se desparramo por todo el piso._**

****

**_- Rayos- se dijo así misma._**

****

**_Salio de la cosina para ir al cuarto donde habían puesto todas las cosas de limpieza, en el camino no se dio cuenta que su brazo estaba cerca del jarron blanco con bordes azules y lo bolteo._**

****

**_- Por Kami, acaso hoy no era su día?- se pregunto._**

****

**_Entro al cuarto, no le gustaba estar allí ya que rea muy cerrado no había ni una sola ventana._**

****

**_Se fue hasta el fondo donde se encontraba la escoba y la palita, cuando se volvio para salir, se encontro con una sorpresa y era que la puerta estaba cerrada y solo se abria por afuera._**

****

**_En definitiva era un mal día para ella..._**

****

**_Comenzo_****_ a golpear fuerte la puerta y a llamar a Yoh, pero luego se acordo que este no se encontraba._**

****

**_Se desespero, odiaba estar en un lugar tan cerra, odiaba los cuartos así. Tenía miedo... mucho miedo._**

****

**_Lagrimas silenciosas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, no aguanto más. Se arrodillo junto a la puerta y abrazó sus piernas, escondiendo su rostro. Temblaba a más no poder._**

****

**_El miedo era tan grande que comenzo a sentir que el aire le comenzaba a faltar, pero lo que ella no sabía era que solo era un pensamiento de ella porque en realidad si habia aire en ese lugar._**

****

**_Comenzo_****_ a agitarse, se desespero y volvio a golpear la puerta con todas sus fuerzas._**

****

**_A dos cuadras de la pensión..._**

****

**_Yoh estaba contento, por fin había encontrado el regalo perfecto para Anna despues de tanto agetreo que habia dado para poder encontrarlo._**

****

**_Miro hacia el cielo y suspiro. Cerro solo por un momento los ojos, sin dejar de caminar._**

****

**_De golpe abrio los ojos, algo no andaba bien y entonces comenzo a correr hacia la pensión..._**

****

**_Entro, llamo a Anna pero no consiguio respuesta, lo hiso nuevamente pero nada ocurria, se comenzo a preocupar._**

****

**_Busco por toda la pensión pero no había indicio alguno de Anna, paro de golpe había un lugar donde no se fue a buscar y ese era el cuarto de limpieza, bueno haci lo llamaba el porque hay estaban todas las cosas de limpieza. Paso por la cosina antes de ir y vio que en el piso estaba la taza y la tetera._**

****

**_Siguio_****_ caminando para encontrarse con el jarron en el mismo estabo que la taza._**

****

**_Comenzo_****_ a oir unos golpes eran leves pero al fin y al cabo golpes._**

****

**_Abrio_****_ la puerta y allí se encontraba ella acurrucada en un rincon, estaba asustada._**

****

**_Se acerco lentamente hasta Anna._**

****

**_- Annita?- dijo dulcemente Yoh._**

****

**_La joven al sentir la voz de su prometido se levanto para luego abrazarlo, cosa que provoco un leve sonrojo por parte del shaman._**

****

**_- Tenía tanto miedo- dijo entre sollozos._**

****

**_- Por que tardaste tanto?-pregunto al cabo de un rato._**

****

**_Yoh se acordo del regalo y las dos rosas que había comprado para ella. Le agarro de la mano para guiarla hasta el comedor._**

****

**_Allí la sento, él hiso lo mismo y le dio el pequeño paquetito y las rosas._**

****

**_La rubia lo miro extrañada. Abrio el regalo y una leve sonrisa se poso en sus lavios._**

****

**_Era lo que ella había visto días atras en una vidriera del centra... era un conejito de felpa, color canela y en una parte de las orejas unas manchitas rosadas(N/A: la tela con la que estaba hecho el conejito es como las de las tuallas), aparte de eso estaba adornado con un lazo de color blanco._**

****

**_Yoh le quito aquel lazo y se la coloco en la muñeca derecha._**

****

**_Anna lo miro a los ojos, estaba feliz._**

****

**_- Perdoname por haberte molestado el día de hoy- dijo Yoh, rompiendo el silencio._**

****

**_- No importa- dijo Anna - Pero... ¿por que este regalo?_**

****

**_- Por tres simples cosas- dijo Yoh- 1º una forma de pedirte perdón, 2º porque hoy cumplimos 7 años de novios (N/A: Formalmente o sea que el se lo pidio y no solo por el compromiso que tienen ) y 3º hoy es tu cumpleaños._**

****

**_Despues_****_ de eso le regalo un tierno beso en los labios._**

****

**_Fin_**

****

**_N/A:_**

****

**_Que les parecio? les gusto? Si o no?_**

****

**_Espero que si, va a mi no me gusto... me salio algo feito. Trate de hacer otro estilo de escritura pero no me salio._**

****

**_Bien podrán apreciar que en este fic le puse un miedo a Anna y es que tiene claustrofobia (Miedo a estar encerrada), no se que les pareció?_**

****

**_Ustedes deciden._**

****

**_R/R?_**

****

**_Please._**

****

**_Lian Black: "EL mundo cosecha ilusiones para luego arrancártelas y tirarlas como si no significara nada"_**


End file.
